Merlin vs The Winchesters
by themerthurdiaries
Summary: The Winchesters end up in Camelot where they come face to face with the King, Arthur, and the most powerful sorcerer in the world, Merlin. the only way they can get back to their own time is by finding and killing the sorcerer known as Emrys. what will they choose?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Winchester boys hadn't come across a good case in a while and were starting to get restless. "I need something to do man, I can't keep sitting here like this" Dean would constantly whine to Sam. "I can't just make up a case Dean" Sam would always reply. Fortunately for the Winchesters, they wouldn't have to sit around for much longer; there was dark magic brewing in the town where they were staying, and it was only a matter of time before it caught up with them.

Across town, a powerful sorceress was gathering any information she could find on the Winchesters but everyone that she talked to had no idea who they were. She was about to give up when she say a new face in a corner store. She had to find out if this new comer knew the Winchesters, so she decided to confront them.

The young man in the corner store was Garth, a hunter like the Winchesters that knew the boys well. In fact, he had just finished a case and was about to visit the boys at the hotel where they were staying. "Excuse me?" The young sorceress said. "Do you happen to know the Winchester boys?" "Know them? Why were practically family." Garth replied, unaware of the danger he had put the boys in. "Where can I find them?" The sorceress pressed on. "Hang on, who wants to know?" Garth was proud to know the boys, but wanted to make sure they weren't in any kind of trouble. The sorceress was restless now, she cast a spell on Garth to find out where the boys were. "Thank you." The sorceress said, after she found out where they were and headed towards the motel.

The cell phone on the bed in the motel room started ringing, and Dean realized it was Garth calling, "hey man how's it going?" "Look I don't know if you guys have anything to worry about, but there was a lady in town looking for you two." Garth thought it was best to warn the boys just in case. "Did you know her?" Dean asked, hoping that Garth didn't send a total stranger to their room. "No, but she knew we were hunters and she said she had a case for you." Dean was puzzled, but people did find them every now and then, so he just shrugged it off. "Thanks for the heads up." And with that he ended to call. "What was that about?" Sam asked. "Someone's coming up here to see us, something about having a case."

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Sam and Dean had guns ready just in case, and slowly started opening the door. But before it was even fully opened, the sorceress stepped through, turned to the boys and pinned them against a wall. She held them there with one hand and slammed the door with the other. "You two are pathetic, but you're the best hope I've got so let's make this simple shall we?" The sorceress smiled at them as they struggled to get down. "What the hell do you want lady?" Dean asked. "I want what's rightfully mine, but there's someone in my way that I need you two to take care of." Dean was confused, "So wait, you want us, to do your dirty work for you?" The sorceress smiled at them in reply. "Well we won't do it, whatever it is." Sam stated. "Like you'll have a choice." And with that the sorceress said a spell so powerful, that her eyes glowed brighter than they ever have before, and at the other end of the room, a portal opened.

I need you two to find and kill the sorcerer known as Emrys, fail, and you will be trapped in the Kingdom of Camelot, forever. Before the boys could say anything, she through them into the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Winchesters left the barn but as soon as they did, everyone was staring at them. "What is everyone looking at" Dean asked Sam as they were making their way through the lower town. "We've gone back in time Dean, who knows what year it is." Dean looked worried so Sam asked what was wrong. Dean looked at him and said, "do you think they have pie?"

Being so concerned with pie, Dean wasn't watching where he was going and ended up walking right into Arthur. "Whoa, sorry man." Arthur was offended by the way that this new comer had spoken to him. "You can't talk to me like that!" "Oh yeah, why not?" Dean replied feeling good about himself. "Well, for your information, I happen to be the King." Dean looked at Sam and both of their jaws dropped. They never expected to be in the presence of the greatest King the world has ever known.

"You're not from around here are you?" Arthur finally replied. "Uh no, we're from out of…village." Sam gave a look of disapproval to Dean. "So where are you staying while you're here in Camelot?" Arthur asked the boys, prepared to offer them a room at the castle if they nowhere else to stay. "We haven't found a place yet actually." "Well why don't you stay at the castle, come on don't be shy, we always have room for visitors." The boys didn't know what to do, but they were happy that they had somewhere to stay. "So uh, Arthur, if I can call you Arthur, you ever hear the name Emrys?" Dean asked, wanting to find this Emrys so he and Sam could return home. Arthur replied with, "no, never heard that name but might I ask, what you want him for?" "Oh well we were asked by someone to find him, we just want to talk. But between us, he's a sorcerer." Arthur stopped in his tracks. "We have a new law in Camelot, sorcery is allowed here, some people are still getting used to the idea. You're not witch hunters or anything like that are you?" "The boys looked at each other for a moment until Sam replied, "No nothing like that, just regular hunters." Arthur looked at them and smiled, "oh good, we could always use more of those around here."

Later that evening, Merlin came into Arthurs chambers to get them ready for the night. Arthur was sitting at the table and called Merlin over. "I met two interesting young men today on my rounds of the lower town." "Really" Merlin replied, "what were they like?" Arthur had to think a moment, he really didn't know what they were like, all he could come up with was, "they were awkward really" Merlin laughed, "More awkward than me?" Arthur smiled. "No Merlin, no one could be as awkward and weird as you are. They did ask about a man they were looking for. They said his name was…Emrys I believe. Ever heard of him?" Merlin was in shock. He had never told Arthur about who he really was, just that he had magic. "Who were those boys?" Merlin thought to himself. "You look like you've seen a ghost. What's wrong?" Arthur asked. Merlin was about to answer, when Dean and Sam almost fell through the chamber doors. "Sorry about that… your highness, we got lost looking for our room." Sam looked at Dean with a reassuring face. "Oh that's quite alright, I was just talking with Merlin. Speaking of, why don't you show the boys back to their room?"

Merlin stood up but said nothing. Arthur looked at him and said, "That wasn't really a question Merlin." "I haven't finished your room yet sire." Merlin replied, hoping to get out of being alone with the boys. "I think I'll manage." Arthur said, and with that Merlin slowly walked over to the door and led the boys to their room.

When Merlin got back to his room, Gaius was sitting at the table. "Oh good Merlin you're here, your dinner's getting cold." But after Gaius say the look on Merlin's face, he knew something was wrong. "What's the matter?" Merlin sat down at the table across from Gaius and said, "Arthur met two boys in the lower town today, he said they were looking for Emrys." Gaius looked shocked. "Did you know these boys?" "No, how would they know who I am Gaius, how would they know my secret?" Merlin was worried, no one had ever found out who he was before, besides Morgana but she left Camelot almost a year ago. "You mustn't say anything to Arthur Merlin, he can't know who you really are. You have to keep yourself safe, no more than ever." Gaius warned Merlin as they both started to eat their dinner. They were unaware that throughout the whole conversation, Sam and Dean had been listening just behind the door. They had the information that they needed, all that was left was to act on it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The boys stood in their room and said nothing. They simply looked at each other in shock until finally Sam broke the silence. "How can that…kid be the man we're supposed to kill? He looks so innocent." Dean was thinking the same. He wasn't about to kill this boy without even knowing why they were sent to kill him in the first place. The boys decided to take the night to process this information, and in the morning, they would decide what was to be done about Merlin.

The next morning, Merlin was heading up to Arthurs room, when he passed him in the hallway. "You're dressed." Merlin said with a shocked look on his face. "Yes Merlin." Arthur replied. "I'm not a complete idiot you know." Merlin just smiled and shook his head, then he remembered why he had been heading to Arthurs room in the first place. "Arthur." Merlin called after him. "I need to speak with you. It's about my magic." Arthur stopped dead in his tracks. "This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with the two boys from yesterday would it?" Arthur asked, slightly worried about the response he might get. "Can we speak privately?" Merlin asked, with his head slightly tilted to the ground, as if he was trying to hide himself from Arthurs gaze. "Follow me." and with that, Arthur lead Merlin up to his chambers and locked the door behind them.

Merlin stood by the table in the middle of the room while Arthur went and sat on the end of his bed. "Well, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Merlin didn't want Arthur to be angry with him for not explaining everything when he told him about his magic, but he had no choice. He needed Arthurs help if he was going to survive. "Come on Merlin I don't have all day." Arthur complained, as he was growing impatient. "I…I'm Emrys." That's all he said. Merlin didn't say another word, it was as though those were the only words he knew. Arthur looked at his with a puzzled look on his face. "I'm pretty sure your names Merlin." He said finally. "Arthur this isn't funny." Merlin finally replied. "These boys are here for a reason, they're here for me. I need your help to find out why." "Explain one thing to me first. Why didn't you tell me this before?" Arthur was calm when he said this, Merlin was confused at first but realized that Arthur wasn't angry with him, he just wanted to know the truth. "I was afraid of what you might think, and I thought that telling you I was a sorcerer was enough news for one day." After Merlin had explained everything to Arthur, they decided that Arthur was going to question the boys on their motives and find out if Merlin was actually in any danger.

Meanwhile, the Winchesters were making a plan of their own. "We should just ask him for help." Sam suggested, as they were discussing what to do about Emrys. "Right, that's a good idea, ask the guy who could possibly kill us for help." Dean added in response. They stood in silence for a while until Dean finally said, "you know what, that actually might not be such a bad idea. Since he's a sorcerer and all, maybe he could get us back home." Sam shook his head, "really, you couldn't have agreed with me 20mins ago?" "Whatever man, that's what we should do. Just walk up to him and ask." So the boys headed down to the lower town to look for Merlin when they bumped into Arthur on the way.

"Ah, just the people I wanted to see." Arthur said, as the boys nearly ran into him. "Can we help you with something Sire?" Sam asked, trying to sound as polite as possible. "I need to tell me what you want with the sorcerer you called Emrys." Sam and Dean looked at each other for a moment before replying. "We need him to get home." Dean finally said, not wanting to lie to the King about who they were any longer. "Where is home?" Arthur asked. "A few hundred years from now." Dean replied. Arthur suddenly looked very worried. He turned to Merlin who was standing beside him as if he was asking if that was even possible. Arthur knew by the way that Merlin looked back at him that it was, he also knew that the sorcerer that brought these boys back in time had to be extremely powerful. They all knew that they were about to walk into a very dangerous situation.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The following morning, Arthur and Merlin had agreed to meet with the Winchester boys to discuss everything they knew about this sorcerer who brought them to Camelot. "Alright you two", Arthur started. "I want to you to tell me everything you remember about this sorcerer. We might have seen them before." The boys looked at each other a moment, almost as if they were reading each other's minds. "Well, it was a women." Dean seemed proud of himself for remembering that detail and gave Arthur a look of awaiting approval. It never came. Merlin began thinking out loud in a muffled mumble. "Well she knew who I really was…had to have told her…never really told anyone…Gaius knew…unless I've faced her before…" At that remark, Arthur looked surprisingly at Merlin. "You've _faced _other sorcerers before?" Merlin had told Arthur about his magic, but he had forgotten to mention the fact that what he was protecting him from wasn't always bandits or accidents. "Sorry Sire." Merlin replied hoping that Arthur would let it go for time reasons. "MERLIN!" Arthur yelled, in his usual 'annoyed with Merlin' tone. Sam didn't want them to get into an argument and forget the real reason they were meeting, so he interrupted before Arthur could say anything else. "You know, we really don't have time for this." With that, they were back on topic.

After about an hour or two, the boys were getting frustrated that they hadn't made any real progress in figuring out who the sorceress was that brought the Winchester boys to Camelot. All of a sudden, Merlin jumped up and yelled, "I know who it is!" Arthur turned to Merlin and with a slight smile said, "why don't you share with the rest of the class?" Merlin shot him a sideways glance, then continued. "It's Morgana. She's the only one with enough power to do something like this." Arthur seemed completely shocked. He had no idea that Morgana had magic, and up until a few days ago, he hadn't known Merlin did either.

Over the next little while, Merlin did all he could to explain how powerful Morgana actually was and to do so, he had to explain just how powerful he was as well. Arthur and the Winchester boys were shocked. They didn't know what to think, but at least they knew who had brought the boys there. "So you can send us back right?" Dean asked to break the silence. Merlin didn't know what to say. He really didn't know any spells that could open a doorway to the past, let alone the future. "I'll have to talk to Gaius to see if he knows anything that can help." And with that, the group disbanded and waited to hear what Merlin would find out in the next few days.


End file.
